Fen'lath Lavellan
"Do not mistake me for one broken or tamed. I am Dalish, and if you try to leash me, I will bite." The former First of the Lavellan clan of Dalish Elves, Fen'lath Lavellan is fierce and determined in her role as Inquisitor. Her clan's interactions with the elves and humans of Wycome have greatly helped her, as has her passion for learning and philosophical debate. Her willingness to take new information and views into account and also to attempt to relate to others are considered some of her best traits, while some consider her determination to remain true to herself one of her flaws. Overview Physical Appearance Fen'lath stands at a proud (but still relatively short) 5'2". Whenever anyone taller jokes about her being short, she just politely reminds them that more of their vital organs are within her reach. Upon arrival at the Conclave, Fen has to blend in, and finds it a bit difficult because she's visibly more filled out than the city elf scouts in Haven and the Temple of Sacred Ashes. Later, she realizes that she's got more meat on her bones than the average Dalish elf does, as well. The Lavellan clan's trade with Wycome meant she and the rest of the clan were able to eat to satiation, so she has some softness around the middle bits. Her obsidian black hair was inherited from her father. While she keeps it at waist-length, Fen wears it up in the braided hairstyle that's favored by female Dalish Keepers and Firsts. Fen also inherited her Fade-green eyes, strong nose, and the freckles across her nose from her father. The actual shape of her face is a mishmash of both of her parents, but her coloring makes her most visibly her father's daughter. When she turned sixteen, Keeper Deshanna gave her Mythal's vallaslin, although it was the simplest form. Since she was only getting the branches, and not the full vallaslin ''on her face, Fen also got the branches on her chest under her collarbones, on her stomach above her hipbones, and on her lower back. Deshanna chose purple for the ''vallaslin ''to represent wisdom, devotion, pride, and magic. Fen was teased frequently as a child for her little 'leaf-ears', as many Dalish associate the length of an elf's ears with the purity of their heritage. The teasing stopped when her magic manifested. Prior to Corypheus's assault on Haven, Fen had few scars. Most were little marks on her knees and elbows from falling or slipping as a small child. During the attack after setting off the final trebuchet, Fen'lath was sent face-first through the wooden cover of a mine shaft, which tore up the right side of her mouth, scarred her neck, and would have cost her both of her eyes if the splintered wood had gotten even an inch higher up. '''Personality' Fen tends to be pretty standoffish at first. 'Talents and Skills' Here's what Your OC is good at, jabroni. Doesn't have to just include killing things, though let's be real, it probably includes killing things. Biography History Here's what happened before the events of the game, son. In-game Here's what happened during the events of Your OC's game, boyo. Post-game Here's what happened after the events of said game, brosef. Relationships Here's what happened with the companions, yo. Miscellaneous What else happened, or what else can you tell us about Your OC, bruh? Think of things like likes, dislikes, fears, strengths and weaknesses, etc. This is as close as you'll get to being able to word-vomit about your OC while keeping the article organized and will probably be the longest section. Feel free to add sub-headings as necessary with sub-heading 2: Like So 'Links' Reddit Headcanon Threads: Reddit Writing prompt Threads: Non-Reddit links (AO3, DeviantArt, Tumblr): * Fen'lath and Solas Spotify playlist Gallery Somnaborium.jpg Fen and Solas.jpg Fen avvar.png In Another World.png|AU Where Fen'lath went through the Eluvian with Solas after the events of Trespasser. Fen meets Marian.PNG Fen'lath Lavellan.PNG Fen'lath Does Not Approve.PNG Category:Inquisitor Category:Mage Category:Elf Category:Lavellan Category:Solas Romance Category:ASithDalishSpectre